zekkyougakkyuufandomcom-20200214-history
Akane's Parents
Akane's Parents are side-characters in the 19th period of the series and in the third chapter of the 5th manga. Bio Appearance Akane's father had short, black messy hair and wore glasses. He was dressed in typical suit and tie attire. Her mother had long hair mostly pulled back in a loose ponytail with a few locks over the shoulder. Her bangs are split at the center and are partially tucked under her forelocks. She wore a simple outfit with a flowered apron. Personality Akane's mother appeared to be impatient with her daughter but was well-meaning and kind. As one who never believed in the happiness money could bring people she attempted to instill these values within Akane and was disappointed seeing how she was beginning to behave. Meanwhile, Her father was shown behaving much like Akane and began frivolously spending it. He also took up a secretive side and hadn't informed his wife or daughter that he quit working. History Akane's mother appeared to call herr daughter for dinner, then handed her the phone after she found the tree as Julie was calling her friends to ask about it. Her mother was unaware of it until the following day, after she and Akan'es father caught her showing up at home with a bunch of purchased items she got with the money from it. With no other choice she led them outside and came up with a flimsy excuse as to how she obtained it- but due to being a family with little income her dad gratefully took to it. Like her they began spending the money, and Akane spent even more now that she didn't need to keep it a secret. But in this time she noticed that her mother refused to leave her "old ways" behind and was the only one of the three not spending large sums of money. She had also been trying to help the maids they hired, and when Akane had planned on tossing her old coin bank her mother quickly stopped her and kept hold of it. Unknown to her. The next day Akane finds out that not only has Julie and her mother gone missing, but her father as well when she returns home. She finds her mom speaking to the maids and informs Akane that she only just found out- because of the money he quit his job and has been spending his time drinking. The following evening Akane heads outside wondering where all of these people could be vanishing to as her mother joins her. She isn't surprised to see Akane there and begins to express concern after Akane suggests using the money to find her dad. Realizing how obsessed Akane has become, her mother reveals she held onto the coin bank and tells her that with money, happiness isn't always a given. Initially Akane was curious, but she turned away and began to discuss how great money was; only to find her mother missing by the time she turns around again, having not heard a response. Without her parents, Akane soon realizes how meaningless this money is. She recalls what her mother said and thinks about the coin bank, which had been a special present from her parents when she was younger. As she begins to cry and plead to somehow see them again, she soon realizes the truth behind the tree when it suddenly grabs her and she sees the coin bank buried underground. She then realizes why people keep going missing- its because it swallows them underground and entangles them within its roots, using them as nutrients. A few years pass and the corpse of Akane and her family are shown beneath the ground. Quotes Trivia Gallery Category:Deceased Category:Parents Category:Females Category:Males Category:Characters